Ordinary Keepsakes
by TwistAndSplit
Summary: Emery Keiji doesn’t remember a thing about her past, but there’s someone at the world championships who know all about her. Will he help her or just watch her live her new life?
1. It Begins

So this is my first story. I hope I can get better at writing because I know I'm no good.

So anyway, this story is based two years after G-Revolution. Everyone is 13-15ish in G-Revolution, so I'm making them 2 (or 3) years older.

**IN THE STORY**: Kai will be 18, Ray 18, Tyson 18, Max 17, Tala will be 20-ish, etc. And Tyson won yet another Beyblade Championship.

I think that's all you need to know so far, kiddos.

Now enjoy.

* * *

Emery Keiji was sitting on a rock that was high up on a flat mountain. A gust of cold Russian air came, blowing her white hair in all directions, the only two black streaks seem to blend with the dark sky. The small girl shivered when the wind finally stopped, her hair falling back into place. The sun was starting to rise, her soft grey eyes, like mirrors, reflecting the beauty of the sunrise. Her eyelids where halfway close, as if she were tired or in a distant world. She tore he eyes from the sunrise and looked at the beyblade on her hands. The 'blade was black, but it was adorned neon green and yellow here and there. With her right hand, she lifted it until it covered the sun.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked a low husky voice. She turned her head to look at the person who had spoken to her. A tall boy was standing a few feet away from her, his white scarf flowing behind him as the wind blew again. She gave Kai the faintest smile.

"Yes, just give me a minute." She put her beyblade in the left arm pocket of her jacket and looked at the sunset once more. Standing up, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her eyes opened in shock, when she felt herself being pulled into someones arms, but she closed them again when she felt Kai's familiar arms. One of his hand was resting on the back of her head keeping her close to his chest, while the other was on the small of her back. The white-haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

She smiled crookedly, it was funny how well she seemed to fit in his arms like they were molded for her. "I'm sorry for everything." He said. Her silence told Kai that she did not understand why he was saying sorry. "I'm sorry if for wasting three years of your life, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry you had to grow up so fast." His grip tighten around her.

"You... you shouldn't be. The time I've spent with all of you, well some of it wasn't too bad." Kai simply nodded and released Emery. "And besides, you only wasted TWO years of my life." She corrected him.

Kai rolled his eyes at her. "We should get down from here."

When both teens made it back to the warm hotel room, Tala, Spencer, and Bryan were waiting for them. "There you are! I shouldn't have sent Kai for you." The red head glared at Kai. "The plane leaves in an hour, we need to get to the airport fast. Get your bags."

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys and Emery made it to the plane on time. Since it was a private plane, they each sat by themselves. They were flying to Russia's capital, Moscow, to enter the Block A and Block B finals that were to be held the next day. This year the tag teams would be entering the Beyblade World Championships.

Truth be told, Emery was nervous. She had never been in a tournament, and she now was entering _the world championships_. Well, that is if she made it past Russia's Block A and Block B finals.

"When was the last time you got a haircut, Emery?" Tala, who was sitting to her left, asked.

"Um, let's see. I joined the team two years ago… so it's been about two and a half years... I think." She said it with such a spacey voice it reminded him of a little kid.

'She's such a space cadet.' Bryan and Spencer thought.

'When was the last time she looked in a mirror?' Tala eyed Emery, she was very beautiful and hadn't change much since she was fourteen. She… 'developed' a lot more, that was for sure. "Well, you can get one if you'd like."

The grey-eyed beauty simply nodded. She un-paused her MP3 and turned it as loud as it could go. The only sound that was heard on the plane was the light buzzing from Emery's hardcore music and the snores of Brian and Spencer.

* * *

That's it for now.

I'm still not sure if I want to continue with it. =/


	2. A New Image is Good

Another chapter, I tried to make it longer.

I don't know if anyone is actually reading. =/ it would be nice to get some comments.

The next chapter will be a little more interesting… I think.\

* * *

When the team arrived at Moscow they didn't bother stopping by their hotel, instead Tala, Spencer and Brian dragged Emery through the cold streets looking in to shops that she might like.

"How about this one, they have pretty clothes." Spencer pointed at one of the shops. The window had three outfits that she found to be too revealing, so she shook her head. All of the boys sighed. "You're so difficult."

Brian looked around the street and saw two girls giggling; they were dressed in identical clothes, but they had a sense of fashion that Emery would approve. "I'll be right back."

"What is the world is he doing? We're not here to flirt!" Tala rubbed his forehead and watched as Brian talked secretly with the two girls. They were obviously twins; they both had blonde hair and bright brown eyes. Tala groaned again as all three of the approached them.

"Aw, she's so cute!" One of the girls said. "We'll totally help you!" The other said as she petted Emery's white head. "Now, LET'S GO SHOPPING!" They both hooked their arms to her and took off running down the street leaving a trail of dust behind.

Brian could feel the glare of all of his team mates burning a whole on the back of his head. He laughed nervously and pointed in the direction the girls had gone, "I think we should follow them."

The group finally found the girls inside a hair salon. Just as they were about to enter the twins obstructed the door. "Ah-ah!" One of them waved her index finger at them. "For this to be a right make over…"

"You're gonna have to wait until we're completely done!" The other twin finished the sentence.

"I'm not gonna leave her with complete strangers." Kai said, trying to keep calm. "We don't ever know your names!"

"Oh, well, if that's the problem, then, I'm Isadora." She used her thumb to point to herself and then her sister, "And this is Sonora!" The all sweat dropped, it's not like they could tell the difference. "Come back in two hours. We'll be in that place!" She pointed to a small boutique named 'Mode Foncée'. The girls walked back into the salon leaving the team with no other choice.

"So how do you want your hair?" The twins stared at Emery, making her shrink in her chair.

"I don't really have anything in mind. I want to keep it long…"

"Good choice!" Isadora laughed and went to stylist to tell her how to cut it. Emery could tell the difference between the twins already. Isadora was more talkative and bold then Sonora, who was still talkative but thought before she spoke.

Being with Isadora and Sonora, two perfect examples of teenage girls, made Emery feel like an alien. She had no idea what they were talking about, and most of their talked was about cute guys (which mostly involved talking about Twilight.), gossip, and dieting. 'The side effects of spending so much time with guys.' She thought. But she didn't really care. She was glad she wasn't like them.

"So, Emery, do you beyblade?" Sonora asked.

"Um, yeah." She smiled at her. Finally, something _she_ could talk about.

"Are you here for the Block A and B Finals? We have tickets for it, but we don't really have a reason to go."

Emery nodded, "Yupp. This is gonna be my first tournament."

"That's soo cool!" The other twin said and jumped. "We'll definitely be there to cheer for you!" She them went on to blabbering about 'Girl Power' and 'being the first female world champion'. Emery sweat dropped, that girl sure liked to get ahead of herself.

"Okay, all done!" The hairstylist smiled and turned the chair so Emery could look at herself. Her hair was only a couple of inches shorter and it had been thinned out. And now her bangs covered left eye. She liked her new haircut.

Next, was buying clothes. She was dragged across the street into a store. She let the twins do the picking, again, and told them not to pick anything that would expose too much.

After looking around the store at least for 45 minutes, Sonora and Isadora pushed Emery into the fitting room and handed her her new clothes. Just then she heard the store's door open and feet shuffling inside. The Blitzkrieg Boys were here. "Hurry up!" The twins said in perfect unison.

Emery changed quickly and stepped out. The clothes the twins had picked out included a long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt, it was a little big so it didn't hug her curves but they were still noticeable; a pair of black skinny jeans and green Era Vans. [AN: Era Vans are like slip-ons, but with laces. Haha, if you didn't know.] She was pleased with their selections. "Thanks guys." She smiled at the twins, who then proceeded to jump on her hug her. "You're so cute!" Emery laughed and stepped away from them. She turned to her team, who were smiling at her.

"This is a good look for you." Tala said, and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, our job is done here! Bye!" Emery turned to the twins and thanked them again as they left the store. The rest of them followed their suit and returned to the hotel.

Once inside her room, Emery felt nervous again. Everything that was happening seem to hit her in waves, she had time to take it all in. But the World Championships were going to hit her like a tsunami, and she needed to be ready for it.

* * *

A little longer? I think.

Block A & B Finals on the next chapter for sure. Finally some Beyblade action. whoo!

=]


	3. Ticket to the Ride

Emery sat on a chair that was inside the locker room, her legs were swinging back and forth as she watched her team get ready. They were experts and knew exactly what to do, so she decided to wait until Tala or Kai told her what to do. She sighed when she remembered the morning events. She woke up a nervous wreck. She couldn't find her beyblade (which was under her pillow), she burned breakfast (that never happened), and she used all the hot water when she took her shower (the effects from that were a very angry Tala). In other words, her morning was horrible.

On the ride to the stadium, she was still nervous and it was obvious. Her hands were shaking, even though she was gripping her knees. She gasped when she felt Kai's hand touch the top of he head, lightly ruffling her hair. A light dust of pink adorned Emery's cheeks as she smiled shyly. His hands were cold.

_'…but his heart is always warm.'_ [1]

The girl felt her cheeks burning when she thought of that. "Are you alright? Your face is red. Is it a fever?" Tala asked. She guessed why he would thing that, with her weary eyes and pale skin, she gave off the impression of a weak and sickly girl. But by now, he shouldn't really be surprised. He touched her forehead and then her cheek with the back of his hand, his face full of concern. Her face burned even more.

"I- I…" She stuttered out. Having her captain so close made her feel weird.

"Stop embarrassing her." The blue haired blader mumbled as he stood up from one of the benches. Just as he said that DJ Jazzman's loud voice was heard on the speakers telling all of the bladders to meet at the main stadium.

"Well, let's go." Tala said as he exited the door, Spencer and Brian at his heels. Emery was about to follow them when Kai stopped her.

"Emery, wait." Kai grabbed her by the arm. "Listen, don't show anyone your true power. Not until we're facing stronger opponents. So you better make it." Emery mentally sighed; she was hoping he would at least say good luck. "And, I know you're gonna do great out there." They both smiled at each other and then proceeded to join the others.

All of the beybladers were lined up in alphabetical order. She ignored DJ Jazzman's inane ranting as she glanced around the bladers; there were at least 50 of them. Was she the only girl? She took another quick look, she _was_ the only girl. _'Great. Just great.'_ She groaned. Then she glanced around the stadium. It was packed. Her eyes stopped on two particular people. Isadora and Sonora. They were both wearing t-shirts with Emery's face on it and holding a big sign that said 'EMERY IS #1'.

Emery swerdropped,_ 'No way. _

_That's just too embarrassing.'_

"Alright! Here are the block line ups!" Emery looked up at the big screen, her eyes scanning for her face. She was on block B. Kai was in A. She was about to sighed in relive when she remembered that Kai wasn't her only challenge, Tala was too. She looked at block B line up, hoping Tala's picture would not be there, but to her disappointment, it was. "Alright bladders, get ready!"

All of the bladers dispersed throughout the stadium. Kai and other bladers, who were some of the first matches, moved to the blading dishes.

**•• ****Somewhere in Japan ••**

Kenny ran down the street as fast as he could. '_Tyson _has_ to see this!_' He took a sharp turn at the entrance of Grandpa's Dojo and almost fell down. "Tyson! Tyson!"

"What's the rush, little dude?" Grandpa asked as he stepped out his house.

"He has to…" Kenny paused to gasp for air. "On TV… Kai."

Tyson only heard the last few words before he ran back into the house to turn on the TV. Sure enough, Kai was there winning what seemed to be his first match of the day. Tyson balled his hands. He wasn't sure if he was angry or happy that Kai had returned. He took a seat next to the table and glared at the television. Kenny and Daichi joined him and they all watched in silence.

"So, what do you think?"

Tyson looked at Kenny with a serious face, "I don't know. He's been missing ever since our fight with BEGA."

"Humph! Well, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to beat him!" Daichi jumped up and down.

Tyson glared at Daichi, "Keep dreaming, Kai would never lose to you!"

**•• Back in Russia ••**

Emery trailed behind a large group of bladers. This was going to be intense. She had to fight a lot of matches in just one day. As she kept walking she didn't notice Tala leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Emery." He pushed himself off the wall.

"...Tala."

He looked at her with stone-cold face. "Look, I don't care what Kai says or if he thinks you're his 'ticket' to the finals. If you want to be part of this team you're gonna have to get through me." Emery analyzed his serious face. He meant what he said, and if he saw the chance to defeat her, he would defiantly take it. Then he smiled softly, "So, you better make it to the finals, because I will." She smiled back at him a nodded. She would make it to the final, just to fight Tala. Here, they wouldn't have to hold back like they did when they were training. Here, they would find out who the better blader was. "Oh, and don't hold back."

"Whoa, Brad, those matches were iiin-tense!"

"Yeah, did you see the way Kai bladed out there? I guess after being missing in action for a year, you come back with a vengeance." Brad said as Emery and the other bladers took their place on either side of the dishes. "And this year we have new faces, like Emery Keiji!" An image with a picture of her and her stats popped up on the big screen.

The girl turned her attention to her opponent, a brown haired boy by the name of Ross. She made sure to remember him; he was gonna be his first match after all. "So, you're new huh?" Ross asked. Emery nodded and smiled cutely at him, making him blush.

"Bladers, ready!" DJ Jazzman yelled as he threw his hand up. All of the beybladers around the dishes got ready. Emery pulled out her black launcher, slid the cord through the launcher and finally attached her Beyblade. "3... 2... 1..."

Her left hand gripped her handle, making her glove-covered knuckles turn white. "Let it rip!"

Her Beyblade landed on the center of the dish and Ross' kept circling hers.

"Emery, Emery! She's the best! So good, she'll kick your ass!"

"What the…?" Emery slowly turned to look at the twins as they kept singing and dancing the tune they had just made up. _'They're so embarrassing.'_

"Hey! You're suppose to be fighting me!" Ross yelled. His beyblade attacked Emery's slowly pushing it to the edge of the dish.

Emery raised her eyebrows as the beyblade continued to push her own. "You're actually pretty good." She smiled. "Kinshin, go." With that her beyblade started pushing back Ross's. She extended her atm and Kinshin hit the other blade making it fly out of the dish and in front of the boy's feet. The winning blade circled the dish once more and flew back to Emery's hand.

"And the first winner of block B is Emery!" DJ declared.

The rest of Emery's matches went the same. Win after win, she seemed to capture the heart of her adversaries and soon they also cheered on for her with Isadora and Sonora..

••**Some where in White Tiger Hills••**

Ray and the rest of his team were sitting around a small TV watching Russia's Block A and B Finals. Everyone was surprise when they saw Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys there. Ray wondered if Tyson had seen it and how did he take it. But now, that was the least of his worries, he was sure that the new girl, Emery, had something to do with Kai and his absence. Not to mention that her abilities were beyond phenomenal.

White Tiger X watched in awe as the white haired girl and Brian bladed. He was making little damage to her blade. But soon, with a wave of her hand, the match ended, and Brian's blade stopped spinning. Mariah was the first one to cheer, she was happy that a girl had beaten so many guys. Gary and Kevin started making bets on her final match agaist Tala.

"Hn, there's no way that new girl could beat Tala." Lee said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you think that, Lee?" Ray turned to look at his friend.

"Just look at her!" Lee pointed to the TV. "There's no way she has enough stamina to go against him, not to mention that she looks weak."

"Well, she's made this far-"

"Yeah, because she's lucky!"

"Even so, luck can only get you so far. She's a good blader. She has a fighting chance." Ray said his eyes glued to the TV as Wolborg knocked the other blade out of the dish.

"So, do you think she can win, Ray?" Mariah asked looking at him.

"I don't know. Tala is pretty strong too."

* * *

And so I end this chapter. =]  
I realized Max wasn't on this chapter as I was reading it for the last time, haha. But not to worry, dear ol' Max will be in the next one.

**EDIT: June 2, 2010  
**I was looking back and saw typos and a few things I wanted to change. I started writing this with no plot-line so I don't know where it's heading. I think I should write one…  
[1] With this I'm trying to show how close Emery and Kai actually are (that's why Kai may seem a little OCC when it comes to Emery). The rest of the team sees her as a little sister.  
*sigh*  
Feedback, pleasee!


End file.
